This invention relates to a simple and inexpensive mechanical combination adapted to fire individual photoflash lamps in sequence. The provided invention is particularly adapted to be embodied in a low-cost mechanical combination adapted to assist in sequentially firing individual lamps of photoflash arrays packaged in disposable containers which are easily inserted in a socket mount of an associated camera.
The prior art has employed a variety of apparatus for sequentially firing photoflash lamps disposed in an array readily mounted on an associated camera. Such apparatus employs complex and expensive sequencing circuitry. Such electrically operable sequencing means, although more costly to manufacture, are oftentimes subject to operational difficulties peculiar to the particular sequencing circuit employed.
Despite the expense necessitated in the manufacture of the circuitry employed in such lamp-firing apparatus, many electrical sequencing systems are directed solely to sequential lamp firing and for example do not provide any signal that the last lamp in the array has been fired. Thus a camera operator must maintain constant visual surveillance or maintain a constant mental count of the fired lamps to avoid wasting a film frame by inadvertently triggering the firing mechanism after the last lamp has been fired.